Far Away
by lilyevans103
Summary: What happens when James is almost killed in a Death Eater fight? A Lily/James songfic.


**Far Away: A Lily/James Story**

**A/N: **The song is **Far Away **by **Nickelback**. I think this song is more of a Lily/Snape song. But it also fits my story. The characters are J.K. Rowling's. It gets confusing because it has both Lily and James's points of view, but bear with it. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT! Please REVIEW!!! Love, lily.

**James P.O.V.**

Seventeen year old James Potter sat in Headmaster Dumbledore's office wondering what he had done wrong now. Since becoming Head Boy back in September he had not done a single prank. However here he was, in the headmaster's office. Dumbledore smiled slightly at James's face.

"You have done nothing wrong, my boy. I have an assignment for you that is all." Dumbledore said still smiling.

"An assignment, sir? What kind of assignment?" James asked nervously.

"Well, you along with your friends have agreed to join the Order of the Phoenix. You will each be inducted in turn. This will be your induction, if you accept. Your parents have also joined, although they are no longer allowed to leave your house. Therefore your house will be the headquarters to the Order. Most unfortunately Lord Voldemort and several of his death eaters have found out and are planning to attack sometime in the next week or so. Since it is your house and family that will be in danger, I thought you might want to be there to held defend it. Am I correct?" Dumbledore said looking at James.

"Yes, sir. But what about school?" James said.

"I have already explained this to your teachers and they all agreed that you deserve a week off of school. So no worries. Now I expect you will need to pack a bag. You will be back up here in an hour to take a portkey to your manor." Dumbledore said looking out of his office window.

James left quickly and went back up to the head dorms, which he shared with the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans. James glanced at the clock on the wall as he entered the common room. It was eleven at night. James saw Lily sprawled out on the couch, a book on her chest. James smiled fondly. Lily was known for falling asleep in common rooms. She did it at least once a semester.

James packed his backpack quickly, shrinking things so they would all fit. He then wrote a short note the Marauders explaining where he had gone. He wrote a similar note to Lily and sent the Marauders note to Sirius. James looked around quickly then picked up his bag and left his room. He walked over to where Lily was sleeping and gently took her book in his hand, slipping his note inside. He set the book on the coffee table and kissed Lily softly whispering.

"I love you, Lily. I hope I will see you soon."

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

**Lily P.O.V.**

Lily woke up on a couch in the common room. She saw the book she had been reading prior to falling asleep on the coffee table next to her. Lily sat up and picked up the book. There was a piece of parchment holding her page, but she had not put it there. Lily frowned slightly and pulled the parchment out. It read:

_**Lily,**_

_**I am off to my estate for the next week or so. It has been made headquarters for the Order and I am off to set aside rooms and such for the meetings. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**James**_

Lily smiled slightly. She and James had become friends after being made Heads this year. He had matured over the year, and had even stopped asking her out daily. She had grown to see why most of the female population at the school were swooning over James. He really was quite handsome. Alright, he was hot! Lily had noticed over the year that James ran his hands through his hair, not to irk her, but out of nerves.

Lily sighed softly. She hopped James would be alright. She missed him already. She wished that she had gotten to say goodbye to him. She knew that she would die if something happened to James. She had been in the common room for a reason the previous night. She had been waiting for James. She needed to tell him something. She wanted him to know that she liked him, as more then just a friend too. Lily sighed again and hurried to get ready for lessons.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**_

**James P.O.V.**

James sat in one of the thousands of guest rooms, trying to make it homier. James had been at the manor for three days and there had been no attack yet. James was going insane! He missed the Marauders, Hogwarts, and most of all: Lily. He wished he had been able to speak to her before he left. He wanted more then anything to see Lily again.

He had stopped asking her out daily because it irked her so. He had matured to impress her. He stopped hexing people at random to please her. He explained to her why he messed up his hair so much. They had become friends, best friends. But James still wanted so much more. He'd do anything for a chance with Lily. Anything at …

"DEATHEATERS!!!! COME ON EVERYONE!!!"

James leapt up, grabbed his wand and ran to help duel. _I hope I make it through this. If only to tell Lily how much I love her!_ James thought as he plunged head first into the duel.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

**Lily P.O.V.**

"It's been THREE DAYS! How long can it take to set aside rooms for the Order?" Lily ranted to her best friends Alice Stevens and Frank Longbottom.

"I know you miss him, love. We all do. But, please don't shout at us. That won't do anyone any good. He will be back soon. Then you can tell him how you feel." Alice said squeezing Lily's hand.

"Yeah, he'll be back soon. Then life will be back to normal." Frank added.

Lily sighed but nodded none the less. They were right. She missed James terribly. She felt as if he was across the world from her even though he wasn't. She hoped for the day when James would return so she could tell him how she felt. She just hopped she would not be too late.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore **_

**James P.O.V**

James reached the foyer of the manor to see a massive fight going on. He was immediately attacked by a hooded figure.

"So, Potter, how is your Mudblood bitch. I always thought she was quite beautiful. But I don't go for filth…" Lucius Malfoy snarled as the two dueled.

"STUPIFY!" James roared and Malfoy fell to the ground, stunned. James was immediately attacked by a much smaller Death Eater. He looked young, younger then James.

"How is my dear brother, Potter? I hope he rots in hell for what he did to my family! I hope you go right along with him!" It was Regulas Black, Sirius's little brother.

"What the hell…? YOU ARE ONLY SIXTEEN, REGULAS!! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU A DEATH EATER!?!?" James yelled in shock.

"I…I had no choice! After S….Sirius ran away… Last Summer… My parents… Demanded that I… Join!" Regulas said softly.

"Regulas… you don't have to be a Death Eater. Come to the right side Regulas" James said stepping closer to the boy.

"I can't! My parents would KILL me! I hope you are happy with your Mudblood, Potter! CRUCIO!!!" Regulas screamed pointing his wand at James.

James fell to the floor screaming in pain. He felt as if his body was on fire. Memories of Lily and the Marauders passed before his eyes. _I hope they all know how much I love them. Especially Lily… I miss her sooo much! I hope she finds a bloke to make her happy… I just wish I was that bloke, or that I had a chance to be him._ James blacked out.

_**So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know**_

**Lily P.O.V.**

"LILY!!!" Lily turned sharply to see Sirius running towards her. Lily stopped walking and waited for Sirius to catch up. When he did he grabbed her hand.

"James is back! Got back last night! He is in the hospital wing, c'mon!" Sirius said happily, pulling Lily towards the hospital wing.

"Why is he in the hospital wing? Is he hurt…" Lily asked as they entered the wing.

"JAMES!!!" Lily screamed. James was in a bed by the window and 'hurt' was an understatement. James had a bandage wrapped around his head and an IV in both arms. His left arm was in a sling, his right wrapped up tightly.

"Oh, James…" Lily whispered going up to his bed and sitting on the end of it. She placed a quick kiss to James's lips and started to cry silently.

"He will live, Miss Evans. He suffered a concussion, a sprained wrist, a broken arm, and several broken ribs. It seems that after Mr. Regulas Black Crucio'd him a few other Death Eaters took it upon themselves to cause his further injury. But he shall live. I am keeping him here until further notice. Now you have class, I believe, yes?" The matron said coming up to the bed and giving Lily a tissue.

Lily nodded, kissed James once more and left. Sirius followed her out into the corridor and Lily took his hand.

"I'm sorry about Regulas, Sirius." Lily said as they made their way to potions.

"I guessed he would join, just not so soon." Sirius whispered crying silently. Lily whipped his tears away and said,

"It's going to be ok, Sirius."

"Please, do me a favor and don't break Prongs's heart, he cares so much about you." Sirius said as they reached the dungeons.

Lily giggled "Don't worry about that Sirius. Over the last few months he has stolen _MY_ heart. I am not about to break his." She said as they joined the class.

_**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

**James P.O.V.**

James woke to bright sunlight. It took him a moment to realize that he was in the hospital wing at school.

"Good, you are awake!" Professor Dumbledore smiled down at James.

"The attack…" James said hoarsely

"We all survived, as did your house. Mr. Black is currently speaking to Professor Slughorn about his appropriate punishment."

"How long have I…"

"You have been unconscious for three days. Miss Evans, Mr. Black, and Mr. Lupin will be delighted to see you are awake again."

"Lily was up here to see me?"

"Miss Evans leaves your side only for meals and classes. Other then that she is up here with you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Am I allowed to go?"

"After I give you a check up, yes you may!" The matron said approaching the bed.

"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, James." Dumbledore whispered as he left.

Half an hour later James left the hospital wing. It was almost three in the afternoon, which meant that Lily was in Charms. James raced up to the charms corridor and waited in an empty classroom for the bell to ring. When it did at ten after three, James stepped up to the door to the classroom and waited for Lily to pass. When he saw her waist length, blood red, hair he reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her into the room.

"What the….JAMES!" Lily shrieked throwing her arms around him in a hug. James chuckled and hugged her back. Lily suddenly pulled away and stood on tip-toes kissing James softly. James was surprised and pulled away quickly. Lily looked shyly at her shoes.

"What was that for?" James asked pulling Lily back into a hug.

"I never got to say goodbye to you, James. I was so afraid that something happened to you! I love you, James!" Lily sobbed into James's shirt.

"What was that last one?" James asked in disbelief.

"I love you, James…" Lily repeated softly but surely.

"I have been waiting for seven years to hear you say that…" James whispered pulling Lily to kiss him again. Lily wrapped her arms around James's neck and kissed him back softly, yet passionately. James wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and deepened the kiss greedily.

"I love you, James…" Lily whispered as they parted for air.

"I love you, Lily" James whispered huskily kissing Lily again.

_**Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go**_

**FIN**


End file.
